


Cold Steel

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: JJ is a dirty cop and he knows his number is up.





	Cold Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh! Another one of these Mafia AU ficlets! I think i'm starting to get the hang of these.
> 
> This ficlet is all thanks to the amazing Shino and her art for the Mafia Zine "In Cold Blood". Unfortunately you won't be able to see the art unless you bought the zine (for now), but here's a preview of the art: [HERE](https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/post/167851357939/%EB%81%9D%EB%82%AC%EC%96%B4%EC%9A%94-heres-a-preview-of-my-piece-for)

JJ couldn't keep the smile from his face, the manic laughter threatening to bubble forth from his lips. The air eerily still like the world was holding its breath. The hand holding his gun, pointed at the Bratva assassin Seung-gil, was steady. All he had to do was pull the trigger.

He could feel the cold steel of the assassin's blade at his throat, the burn where it had sliced through the flesh of his arm,  and he wondered for the umpteenth time if the rumours were true; that Seung-gil’s sword moved faster than a bullet… maybe his partner would still be alive.

Time slowed. He closed his eyes.

 

***

 

“Hey JJ, did you hear? The Bratva have set up a group in the Chinatown quarter. If you ask me, that's just looking for trouble. There’ll be a turf war between them and the Triad soon enough.”

JJ looked up from where he was sitting, feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair as he flicked through the debrief reports he'd been given. His partner, Leo, was making his way to his desk, eyes bright with interest in his bit of gossip. JJ’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly but he schooled his face into one of boredom. “I wouldn't pay too much attention to precinct gossip. There's no way the Triad would allow some Bratva thug to set up shop in their territory.”

Leo looked slightly crestfallen at his partner’s rebuke. “I think it's more than just gossip, Emil was saying that his informant gave him some really good information about the deal, something about the Triad sticking with drugs and the Bratva dealing with weapons. No idea how long that will last though, Guang Hong won't want to lose face with his group.”

Guong Hong Ji, the baby Triad boss. His father had been murdered under suspicious circumstances, forcing him to take control of his group despite being so young. His inexperience made it likely that he'd attempted to broker some sort of deal with the Russian newcomer in an attempt to keep his territory from being taken over by another one of the Triad groups.

The fact that Emil had an informant that knew about it was troubling… and that was the sort of information that JJ was being paid to find out.

JJ hadn’t started out dirty, but when you saw how under resourced the department was; could you believe that crime didn't pay? These criminals lived in the nicer parts of town, pretending to be respectable, and he lived in some beat up apartment where he could barely afford to pay rent on with his salary. How could he take his badge seriously when organised crime didn't?

Leo was different, less jaded. He still believed in the romance of the job; catching the bad guys and being a hero. For JJ, once he'd taken his first bribe, trading information with the Bratva leader Yuri Plistetsky, there was no more being a hero. If he was lucky, he'd survive long enough to move somewhere far away, or retire…

 

****

 

He didn't think he was ever going to forget the look on Leo’s face as the tip of the blade punched through the front of his chest, a look of confusion as bright red blood frothed his lips. His brows knitting together as he realised the inevitable, before crumpling to his knees, a final questioning look at JJ before the light in his eyes faded completely.

That hadn't been his fault. Leo was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. JJ was sure that he would have been able to distract Leo, convince him that there was nothing shady going on, but they hadn't given him that chance. As Seung-gil cleaned his blade on Leo’s jacket, neatly sidestepping the pooling blood, Plisetsky had only given him a terse click of his tongue before signaling everyone to leave. “He should never have been here. This will come out of your retainer.”

JJ took small comfort in the fact that Leo wouldn't have felt anything. The blade would have gone through his heart with surgical precision; the assassin was rumoured to have been medically trained. Whatever reason a doctor would have to throw away a life of prestige to become a murderer was beyond him.

As they’d left him there, cradling his partner’s lifeless body, tears of regret and shame burning trails down his cheeks, he hadn't missed those dark eyes looking at him with something akin to sympathy. The first emotion he'd ever seen on the Korean’s face.

 

***

 

“I'm not saying that you're being suspended from active duty, what I'm  _suggesting_ is that you take some of the leave you've built up and take a  _holiday._ ” Commissioner Celestino pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

JJ could feel his stomach clench in fear. If he wasn't at the precinct then he couldn't gather information; he wouldn't be able to find out who Emil’s informant was, the mole on the inside of the organisation. “With all due respect Sir, I don't need a holiday, I'm perfectly capable of continuing my duties…”

Celestino cut him off with an angry wave of his hand. “For God's sake, JJ! You've just had your partner murdered in front of your eyes, in what can only look like suspicious circumstances. Do you really think you can continue with this investigation with everyone looking at you sideways? Take the fucking holiday. With a bit of luck, I can smooth things over with the precinct  _and_ the Bratvia.”

So Celestino was on Plistetsky’s payroll too huh? What did the Bratvia need him for then? He suppressed a shiver, perhaps it wouldn't be long before he felt the cold deadly kiss of the assassins steel blade.

The safe house was in the mountains, an idyllic location overlooking the lake. The perfect place to lie low until Celestino gave him the all-clear to return… or the perfect place to have him murdered; no doubt a cover story would be created, an accident of some sort. He'd be honoured with a full police funeral as his body was dumped in a shallow grave.

He wondered if Seung-gil would be the one to do it.

 

****

 

Staring up at the night sky made JJ realise that the safe house location really  _was_  in the wilderness. The stars brilliant pinpricks of light in the cloudless inky darkness. Silent and still except for the chirping of a horny cricket.

It made sense to have it that way, no one could approach in force without being seen. A single winding road leading up the mountain side; one way in, one way out. Except the Bratvia wouldn't come for him in force. They'd just send one man.

The fact that he wasn't dead yet was a blessing and a curse. For all he knew, they couldn't be bothered murdering him in secret, perhaps this was his punishment. No quiet execution for him, he'd be cut down in a hail of bullets. Killed in the line of duty. Perhaps he'd die a hero after all.

It was quiet.  _Too_ quiet.

The cricket was silent.

He reached for his gun.

“ _Don't.”_

The word was softly spoken, barely above a whisper.

Seung-gil had come for him.

JJ put both of his hands on top of his head and turned around slowly. If he was to die here, he at least wanted to be facing it head on.

The Korean had his sword drawn, the moon reflected in the steel. “Last request?”

JJ grinned. “Oh my, how generous of you, but I’m not sure if you came equipped to grant me any wishes. Do you have any steak? I’m afraid tinned beans is a shit last meal.”

“I came here to kill you, not feed you.”

JJ barked out a laugh, short and harsh. “You’re not very nice then are you?”

Seung-gil shrugged. “I have no reason to be.”

JJ knew this to be true. He’d seen the cold cruelty in the assassin’s eyes when the man was doing his work. “Humour me.”

A shapely brow dared to lift, a small crack in the seemingly impenetrable armour that the man surrounded himself in. “Why should I?

“Consider it the wish of a dying man.”

“You’re not dead… yet. So...”

“I wanna fuck you senseless at least once before I die.”

It was supposed to be a throwaway line, a last hurrah. He’d blurted it out in a far-fetched attempt to buy himself some more time. He'd never fucked another man before, so why not give it a try?

Seung-gil smiled. It was a small one, but it was an expression for an otherwise expressionless face.

JJ felt his mouth go dry and a different kind of tightening in his stomach. Was it just the imaginings of a condemned man? Something about the cool mountain air and the light of the moon, but Seung-gil actually looked  _beautiful_.

“Deal.”

 

****

 

It was a bit of a blur as to how they got here; sitting on the edge of the king single in what passed as the cabin’s bedroom, his hands around Seung-gil’s waist as the man sat in his lap, hips grinding into an erection that showed no signs of disappearing.  _Maybe I'm more okay with this than I thought._ And it was hard not to be, the assassin was almost as delicate as a woman, small and dainty in comparison to JJ’s larger frame, but he wasn't  _soft_  like one. He grabbed a handful of arse with both hands to be sure, the firm globes of flesh fitting into his palms easily.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the vice-like grip on his jaw that pinched his cheeks together and the steely gaze told him more than the softly-spoken words did. “Shut it.”  _or else I might change my mind and kill you anyway._ So he just grinned and rolled his hips upwards, not missing the points of colour that stained pale cheeks pink in the dim moonlight.

Slim deft fingers undid his belt and jeans, slipping beneath them to wrap around his length, cool against his fevered skin. He could feel his own cheeks getting warm and let out a small grunt of appreciation, staring down at his newly-freed cock as it slid between Seung-gil’s hands. He resisted the urge to quip about how big he looked; the Korean using two hands to encircle his girth with delicate movements.

Seung-gil paused for a moment, his intense gaze making JJ feel like he was under a microscope; like the man was looking for any  _defects_  he might have.

“I'm clean.” He offered. His voice sounding overly loud in the quiet mountain cabin. It occurred to him that neither of them were prepared for this, JJ had long ago stopped carrying condoms in his wallet.

A small nod was his reply before Seung-gil shifted his position so that he was kneeling between JJ’s parted legs; a swift tug to remove his jeans and boxers completely, and small fingers encircling his length once more.

A soft hiss escaped from between his teeth as Seung-gil mouth descending, warmth and wetness enveloping the head of his cock and further. He couldn't help himself; hands reaching for the Korean’s head as he pushed himself further down the tight throat around his dick. A moment later he was coming, the muscles of his abdomen contracting almost painfully, a guttural moan swallowed by the night.

Seung-gil pulled his mouth off with a wet ‘pop, dark eyes staring at him. An eyebrow quirked in the dim light.

“Well. That was embarrassing.” JJ’s grin felt a bit lopsided. “But I promise that if you let me live long enough, I can make it up to you.”

“Sure.” A small shrug was his reply, the Korean leaning back, tugging his own pants down, revealing his small frame. JJ subconsciously licked his lips; Seung-gil’s cock matched the rest of him, pale and slender, the tip glistening in the moonlight that shone through the window.

JJ crawled forward, his body dwarfing that of the man beneath him. Everything about him was just so much  _bigger_. He leaned down, his nose brushing the underside of Seung-gil’s jaw. As his lips ghosted over the small chin, he could feel himself getting hard again. He opened his mouth slightly, wanting to taste the pink lips that had parted to draw in breath… but a hand fisted through his hair, pulling him back slightly, a warning look in those dark eyes.

“Fine, no kissing.” He chuckled, lips moving instead to travel down the slender column of pale skin that was the assassin’s neck. He shimmied his body further down, pausing to nuzzle at the small nubs that pebbled at his touch, smiling against them as the Korean rolled his hips, reminding him that he was on borrowed time.

Maybe in his next life he'd be able to take his time.

He tucked his shoulders under the smaller man's knees; legs that were still comparatively long and slender slid over his back, the heel of a dainty foot pushed insistently, encouraging him to move further down. He looked at the length of flesh that was waiting for him, eyes drawn to the hint of pink beneath it, and suddenly he had a better idea.

Lifting Seung-gil’s legs, he folded the smaller man, knees pushed back so that pert bottom lifted into the air. There was a snort of disapproval, those small feet suddenly resting against the sides of his neck.  _He could probably break my neck from here with just his feet._ His passing thought as he watched him roll over onto his hands and knees, pulling a pillow to rest his chest on the bed so that his arse stuck up high, small points of colour darkening his cheeks a deeper pink.

Taking the firm globes of flesh in his hands, JJ pushed them apart to reveal what he had spied earlier. He licked his lips before leaning down to place a wet kiss over the puckered bud of Seung-gil’s arse, moaning quietly into the soft flesh.

He made sure that it was as wet as he could make it before he began to work his finger inside. The tight ring of flesh resisting at first before the muscle relaxed enough to let him in, clinging to his finger as he worked it in, adding another in when it felt slippery enough.

Between his tongue and his fingers, he wasn't sure how long it took before Seung-gil was pushing against his face, making small huffs of breath into the pillow. Pulling back, JJ could see that his entrance was red and glistening, pulsing faintly, the cock beneath it straining and dripping onto the bed below. He figured that this was as ready as either one of them was going to be, hoping that he didn't hurt the smaller man too much.

He spat into his hand, wiping it over the head of his own purpling head, smearing it with saliva and the precome that had gathered. Easing forward, he lined himself up, the blunt head of his cock slowly pushing against the ring of muscle. With a fascination that made his stomach clench, he watched as the muscle stretched and parted, swallowing his dick.

The wave of warmth and tightness that enveloped him was nearly enough to make him lose control, fighting back the urge to empty himself inside that hot tight arse with gritted teeth.  He stilled; watched as Seung-gil slowly rocked himself back and forth. Watching as the inches of flesh disappeared inside him until his arse was resting against his hips.

They stayed like that for a moment. Neither of them moving, breathing heavily into the still night air.

Seung-gil gave his arse a little bounce, looking at JJ over his shoulder, his dark eyes looking like they were  _smouldering_  with the same heat that was wrapped around his dick. JJ grinned, his hands reaching for the small hips, holding them steady as he slowly withdrew, leaving the head of his still inside before pushing back in again.

He began thrusting at a slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort, not missing the way Seung-gil clutched at the pillow and pushed himself back to meet his thrusts, a small moan escaping from his lips.  _It must feel good_. He thought, watching as the Korean’s eyes began to lose focus when he increased the pace. JJ couldn't blame him. He could feel his own focus slipping; could feel the tightening in his balls. “Baby, I'm gonna cum soon.” His voice was hoarse from his panting breaths.

Seung-gil pulled himself away, JJs cock withdrawing with a quiet squelch. The Korean turned himself around, his hand on JJ’s chest, pushing him backwards until he was on his back before climbing on top of him. JJ could feel the head of his cock pushing back against the assassins hole before sliding inside once more, a small satisfied-sounding sigh falling from his lips.

He grabbed Seung-gil’s slim hips and began rocking him, encouraging him to set the pace, the smaller man’s cock bobbing and leaking drops of precome onto JJ’s belly. “Oh baby, you look so good riding my dick like that.” JJ could help the words - dark silky hair shone in the moonlight that made the Korean’s pale skin look like it was glowing; almost ethereal.

JJ’s rhythm was beginning to falter. The way Seung-gil was riding him and grinding against him was making him lose control. He urged him on, faster. “C’mon Baby, ride me hard! I'm gonna cum in your arse soon!”

Seung-gil bounced forward, his hands dropping to JJ’s chest before slim fingers wrapped around his throat.  _Like this huh? Not a bad way to go…_

"That's right baby, ride me harder. I wanna fill you up and break you apart."

JJ continued thrusting despite the fingers that slowly tightened around his neck. He closed his eyes, gripping the slender hips hard, not missing the small moan and the splatter of heated moisture across his chest. With a groan he gave a final thrust, as deep as he could, emptying himself within.

His blood thumping in his ears, his vision darkening, the last thing he felt was the brush of lips against his own.

 

****

 

He’d woken up that morning, alone and very much alive.

As JJ closed his eyes, he wondered if he was going to die now. If he was, then he was going to die a hero. He grinned and squeezed the trigger.

 

****

 

When JJ opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a comfortable silence, broken only by a faint clink, and the rustling of clothes, like someone had just sat down. He went to move but couldn’t, a sharp burning sensation ripping through his chest and shoulder.

“Don’t move, or you might actually die this time.”

Seung-gil was standing over him, his impassive face tinged with concern, dark eyes blinking at him from behind the thin frames of a pair of glasses that he’d never seen before. He was also wearing a white coat over his clothes, looking every inch the medical professional.

JJ smiled weakly. “Is this heaven? 'Cause you must be an angel”

Seung-gil raised a beautiful eyebrow at him, the muscles of his face twitching ever so slightly into a smile.

“No, seriously, am I dead? How am I not dead?” JJ’s brows knitted together in confusion.

“ _That_  would be because my assassin took a liking to you, and I kind of want to keep him happy.” Plisetsky had entered the room, the taciturn Otabek standing behind him. “So the deal is, you don't exist. You're dead. Buried with full honours. You now get to play house bitch to my assassin while a new identity gets created for you.”

“Welcome to the family  _Leroy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you've enjoyed this, please leave a comment, kudos, and have a look at my other works.
> 
> Also, any tag suggestions will be greatly appreciated! I can never figure out how to tag these things. 
> 
> If you want to, please come and join me on my twitter @SqueezeBabe where you can keep up to date with my projects. ^.^


End file.
